Love is Blind
by rosezlvr
Summary: I couldn't say anything. Not yet,anyway. My heart stopped; if he gets his sight back in a few weeks, what if he sees me? What will he say? He'll probably stare at me. He'll think I'm ugly and want nothing to do with me, just like everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind Chapter 1

"Your're making too big a deal about this," I told my best friend, Alice, as she sat bouncing on my bed. It was summer and school was out, but clearly Alice wasn't enjoying her vacation doing nothing like I was. She was trying to persuade me to go shopping with her. But I was stubborn.

"Aw, c'mon, Bella, please?" she asked, suddenly jutting her lower lip out- she had an advantage there- I was a sucker for the puppy dog face. I sighed and sat up, looking at her with my eyebrows raised. She knew I hated to be seen in public. Cancer had left my face deformed when I was twelve, and I hated when everyone stared.

"Fine. But we're roller skating first," I stated. Alice pouted, but otherwise didn't argue. I threw back my covers and headed for my closet. I heard my door open.

"I'll be downstairs!" Alice called as she closed my door. I ignored her as I reached up to get my skates; I fastened them on. They were a bit tight. I glided to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Alice, I think I need some new ska - Whoa!" I shouted as my foot slipped off the step and I tumbled down the stairs. I heard a deafening crack- but I heard it before I felt it. I screamed in pain. Alice blurred to my side.

"Oh my gosh, Bellaa, are you alright?" she asked as she knelt over me. Her face paled as she took in my leg, now turning blue, and fast.

"I -I think my leg is broken!" I managed to choke out between sobs. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision; I couldn't see Alice's face.

"I'll drive you to the hospital!" she shouted, and scooped me up easily in her cold hard arms. She ran to the car and placed me carefully on the seat. She smiled a forced smile at me as she jammed the key into the ignition.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said breathlessly. " I'll drive through all the red lights for you!". I laughed a weak laugh. Then I winced and was surprised that we didn't get pulled over; she really did run through all those lights.

We arrived at the hospital in no time at all, thanks to Alice's errartic driving. As soon as we were inside, she helped me sit in a low, plastic pink chair. Then she rushed to the counter.

"Excuse me, but I think my friend's leg is broken!" she whispered loudly to the receptionist. The receptionist looked up, obviously bored.

"Which one?" she asked in an uninterested tone. I saw her eyes flicker to me and away.

"Um, the one WRITHING IN PAIN!" Alice shouted at her. The receptionist jumped, then her eyes narrowed.

"Someone will be with you shortly," she replied icily.

"THANK YOU!" Alice shouted. She took a deep breath, and forced a smile on her face as she walked back to me.

"Someone will come shortly," she said through her teeth. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Alice," I said calmly. She nodded. Then we waited a full ten minutes. I could tell Alice was about to go talk some sense into that nurse, when all of a sudden, the doctor appeared through one of the double doors. His gray hair was smooth, his eyes a bright blue.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, his eyes searching. Then they settled on me. His eyes widened. Then he controlled his expression before looking back at the clipboard. He glanced at Alice, then at the nurse. His neck flushed red. The nurse looked up, confused.

"What?" she said. He shook his head and smiled at me. Then he saw my blue leg."Oh my! We must get a cast on that leg," he said urgently. "As for you, I'll deal with you later," he replied icily to the nurse. She looked away. The doctor then placed me in a wheelchair and got my leg X-Rayed and then I was snug in bed in no time at all. The rest of the day was maddening. The cast irritated me. I shifted uncomfortably on the bulky bed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked. I glared at her. "Sorry, standard question," she muttered, and looked away. "Anywho, I have to get going-Jasper will be home tonight- I haven't told him about your leg yet. You don't mind do you?" she asked innocently. I sighed. I should have guessed.

"Go ahead and go, Alice," I told her as I patted her hand. " Tell Jazzy I said hi." She smiled and ran to the door, only to pause to turn around to wave at me. Then she was gone.

I looked around my small and depressing rooom. The walls were a biege color, the floor a shiny linenolium. The was a side table by my bed, a vase of flowers in the center. They didn't brighten the room at all. I listened quietly to the silence. It was unbearable. So I decided to explore the hall; at least that was something.

I grabbed my crutches on the side of my bed and hopped down onto the cold floor. It felt good on my bare feet. I limped out my door, and looked down the hall. Empty. I closed my door and limped down the hall. My crutches squeaked, and I froze. No one came to take me back to my room. I relaxed. Then I saw a light coming from underneath a door at the end of the hall. I limped to the door and opened it softly. The light was on, but no one in bed. I looked around the room and noticed a boy of maybe seventeen, sitting in a plastic chair, facing the wall. His bronze - colored hair waved gently upward, his shoulders big and strong.

I gasped, and his head snapped around, jerking from side to side. "Who's there? I can hear you," he said, and his voice surprised me; it was like velvet. I hesitated, frightened. My crutches squeaked, and my eyes closed in defeat. His head snapped to where I was standing. "Who are you?" he asked again, angrily this time.

"U-u-um, hello," I managed to say. "I'm sorry to wake you. I was exploring," He didn't say a word . Then he turned his head sharply away.

"You should leave." he said suddenly. I cast my eyes down. But then I stood up straighter, and spoke with a confidence that surprised me.

"My name is Isabella, but you may call me Bella," I said. I saw his head turn slightly. Then he turned all the way around, and I saw that his eyes were covered by a thin white strip. His face was a chalky pale, and his lips were set in confusion.

"Bella? That's such a lovely name. My name is Edward. How old are you Bella?" he asked. Then he stood up and extended his hand. I stifled another gasp. He was wearing an ivory sweater, and it fit him snugly, ephasizing how muscular his chest was. I calmly reached for his hand and grasped it. His hand was smooth and warm. But he didn't let go.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm seventeen," I answered with a smile. My hand was still in his. He smiled a small smile.

"As am I," he said.

I stared at him curiously. The white strip seemed to wrap around the back of his head, and his eyebrows were just beginnig to grow back.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked. His face fell. And he dropped my hand and looked back toward the wall. I felt the sadness and worry on my face.

"Oh. A science experiment exploded in my face. I'm in the advanced placement program for Rocket Science. My friends and I were mixing up all these solutions, and I guess I was too close. I just hope I'll be able to see the sun again, but the doctor says I might never see it," he replied sadly. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." I muttered to myself. I internally kicked myself for being nosy. I looked at my feet; well, my foot.

"It's alright. So what happened to you?" he asked, picking his head up. I froze. Could he see through that thin strip?

"W-What about me?" I stammered. Could he see my face? How ugly it was? My heart stuttered, and I hoped I wouldn't screw things up with someone who actually talks to me.

"Why are you here?"

I felt myself relax with relief.

"Oh. Well I fell down the stairs and broke my leg," I admitted sheepishly. He smiled slightly.

"I'd take that anyday than this," he said sadly. He looked down, then held out his hand again.

"May I ? " he asked with a small smile. I grinned, and placed my hand in his. His fingers stroked my hand. "I'm sorry. I've been bored in here for a while, and I hate not being able to see," he apologized. "Please forgive my thoughtlessness,".

"Of course. I understand," I spoke softly. All of a sudden, the door opened, and a nurse peeped her head in.

"Isabella? I've been looking for you, sweetie," she told me and walked toward me. I automatically covered my face with my hair, then looked at Edward. He was looking right at me, but he couldn't see me, of course. He mouth was set in a tight line.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I murmurmed. The nurse smiled and picked up my crutches off the floor. Huh. I hadn't heard them fall.

"Come now, hon. Edward here needs his rest," she said and patted his shoulder. His face relaxed from her touch , and then he squeezed my hand.

"It was very nice you meet you, Bella. Please visit me again soon," he said softly. Then he let go of my hand, his fingers lingering softly on my palm.

"Goodbye, " I whispered as I walked away. The nurse led me back to my room and helped me lie down. She set up my Iv in my arm,then injected something in my IV and smiled again.

"There you go, hon. Nighty night," she whispered, and walked to the door and closed it softly. I felt the sedeatives trickling through my bloodstream. My eyelids drooped, and then they closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I dreamed of Edward that night. In it, we were together, laughing. My face was beautiful, like it used to be. And we were sitting in the sunshine, feeling the warmth on our faces. But then the sun shined too bright, and my eyes closed to block it. When I opened them, I was in my room. I glanced at the clock; it was nearly nine thirty.

I sighed. My dreams were always interrupted like this. Alice burst through my door, carrying a big beautiful vase of flowers.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" she exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes. She set the flowers on the table next to my bed.

"From Jazz and I," she said, beaming. I studied her face, speculating. Then I grinned.

"Alice. What is going on?" I asked eagerly. She turned around and interlaced her fingers behind her back.

"Nothing..." she said, but then she turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Jasper asked me to marry him!" she squealed.

"Wow! Congraualtions!" I exclaimed. She leaned to hug me, and I hugged her back. Then she danced back and smiled at me.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Alice..."

"Oh, calm down, Bella, sheesh,"

I sighed. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked excitedly. I blanched.

"Me? Um, sure," I said hesitant. But I smiled.

"Yay! I'm going to tell Jasper! Expect me around noon tomorrow , 'kay?" she said. She didn't wait for my answer, just planted a kiss on my cheek and danced out of the room. I shook my head. Alice, Alice.

The nurse came in then, and she seemed startled by my presence. Then she controlled her expression.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Your friend Edward got me to bring your lunch to his room. He's waiting for you," she said. I stared. Then I slowly collected myself and made it to his room. He was sitting at a table, with two trays . His head snapped toward me.

"Bella! What a nice surprise! How about some lunch?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Hello Edward! Why thank you, I would love to," I said, and limped to the table and sat down. I glanced at him. He was carefully eating soup. For someone who couldn't see it, he was actually very good at eating.

"What's this stuff? It looks like roadkill," I stated and poked my furry brownie. I grimaced.

"It's not so bad," he replied, stirring his soup. He was obviously waiting for me to say something.

"So.. what brought this on? And how did you know it was me when I opened the door?"

He smiled up at me." I can smell you. Whenever you walk into my room, I can smell lavender, or is it freesia?" he noted. "It's beautiful,".

I blushed. " Well, I'm sure I can get you a lavender candle for your room, so you'll always rememeber me," I replied.

He smiled hugely."I'd really like that," he stated. He placed his hand on the table, palm up.

"May I?" he asked, with a puppy-dog face; how could he do that?

I laughed and placed my hand in his; it was cold. I held his hand in both of mine, trying to warm it up. I glanced up at him.

"Are you cold?"

"Maybe a little.." he whispered. I patted his hand.

"Would you like a blanket?" I asked.

His head whipped up. "No, thank you," he said solemnly. I stared at him curiously. He sighed.

"I'd better get going," I said," it's time for physical therapy. Ouch," I grimaced.

He smiled a small smile and squeezed my hands. "Have fun," he repied.

"Thanks for lunch. We should do this again," I said, and he nodded. Suddenly his hand reached up and caught my face as I stood up. I jerked backward, but his hand followed. He was gripping the normal side, at least.

"Please, let me feel your face," he whispered.

"Um, okay," I breathed. His hand stroked my cheek. His fingers moved over my lips and then his hand smoothed over my chin; I gasped. Too close! I started to pull away.

"Wait," he whispered, and his hand brushed my hair back. He smelled his fingers and inhaled deeply."Smells like lavender..." he breathed. I grimaced and drew back.

"Thank you, Bella. Will you call me? And I'll call you. I'm sure I can feel the numbers on the phone." he noted. I gave him my number and said goodbye, closing the door softly.

That was too close. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Physical therapy passed quickly. It felt like I was never going to get this thing off my leg. I was staring at the ceiling in my room when all of a sudden the phone rang. I stared at it curiously for a moment, and then sighed, figuring it was Alice.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked in an uninterested tone.

"Who's Alice?" Edward said.

"Oh! Edward!" I exclaimed.

He laughed." Well hello again, Bella," he said.

I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down. Edward was silent.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You just scared me. I thought you were my best friend, Alice,"

"Oh. I'm sorry I scared you. But I have good news,"

I giggled. "What is it?"

I could picture him smiling." The doctor says I might be able to see again in a few weeks!"

I couldn't say anything. Not yet, anyway. My heart stopped; if he gets his sight back in a few weeks, what if he sees me? What will he say? He'll probably stare at me. And I really liked him, too. He'll think I'm ugly and want nothing to do with me, just like everyone else.

"Bella?"

I composed myself and tried to answer calmly. "I'm here. And it's great you're getting your sight back! Congraulations!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," he chuckled. Then he sighed." Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. And my nurse says it's bedtime. But you'll visit me tomorrow, right? I want to introduce you to my friends," he noted.

I just about fainted. Oh, no. His friends would see me, and think I'm a freak, and soon Edward will think so too! Maybe I could ask Alice...

"Okay Bella? I hope you'll come. They're nice once you get to know them," Edward broke me out of my thoughts. "See you tomorrow! Bye!" he said, then hung up. I slowly put the phone back on the hook, and thought.

Maybe I could ask Alice to do it... yeah, she could sit in a wheelchair, and Edward would never know the difference. I'll just say I had an asthma attack right before and that is why my voice is strange. Then suddenly,

the nurse entered, saying it was time to go to sleep. I looked at the wall while she injected some sedeatives into my IV. My eyes suddenly felt very heavy, and the next thing I knew, I wa dreaming.

In the dream, Edward and his friends were laughing at me and pointing, calling me a freak. I tried to run away, but I ran away ever so slowly. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't run fast enough to lose my pursuers.

They ganged up on me, throwing me to the ground. Edward laughed the hardest, the loudest. "And to believe you thought I liked you!" he sneered at me. I cried, cried hard, and woke up with my eyes puffy and my pillow wet. I glanced at the clock; three fifteen A.M.

I looked at my face in a mirror on my bedside table. My eyes were anxious, and I couldn't get my eyebrows to relax. They stayed in a worried line over my brown eyes. I looked at my cheek, saw how it deepend into my face and my eyes falling slightly downward. Who am

I kidding, I thought to myself.

Why would anyone want me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't sleep the rest of that night. I was scared to close my eyes, to see those terrifying images behind my lids. I watched the room brighten as the sun rose higher and higher.

"Morning, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she burst through my door. I stared at her curiously; was it noon already? "Sorry if I woke you. I knew you were expecting me at noon, but I just couldn't -" she broke off as she stared at my face.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked softly as she sat on my bed to hold my hand. I forced a smile at her.

"It's nothing. I had a bad dream, but I was wondering," I stated. She started to protest, but I held up one finger. "Now, Alice..."

"Yes?" her voice was high with curiosity.

"Can you do something for me?"

She raised an eyebrow."That's depends what you want," she declared . I pouted, and indicated with my hand for her to lean in closer. Then I whispered to her my plan about Edward. She drew back before I was finished.

"Oh no. No way. You're on your own, Bells" she said with a frown. I stared at her with puppy-dog eyes, and it worked,- which surprised me- then she sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if he finds out, I'm not explaining anything," she whispered. She stared around the room until her eyes fell on my wheelchair. "I guess I'll use that and some pillows as a broken leg," she said, eyes narrowing.

I exhaled, and my voice shook. "Alice, if this doesn't work... what do you think will happen?" I knew the answer to my question already. Edward would take one look, and think I'm a freak. End of story.

She glanced at me. " I don't know Bella," she said, and sat down in the chair and fixed up her leg. She really did look like her leg was broken. Then the phone rang. It was Edward. I took a deep breath and tried to answer without my voice breaking.

"Hello?"

Hey, Bella! It's me. My friends are here. Are you ready?"

I grimaced." Yeah. I'll be there in a sec," I replied, and hung up. Alice was wheeling out the door, and paused to glare at me over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"You owe me one," she stated, then closed the door. As soon as she was gone I fell back on my pillow, my heart pounding with anxiety. I hoped she could pull it off. I really wanted Edward to like me.

I stared at the wall for an imeasureable period of time. But heart pounded loudly the whole time. I was just about to take a little snooze to calm myself down, when Alice knocked and wheeled in.

I almost fell off my bed when I tried to sit up too fast. "Alice! How'd it go?" I whispered loudly. She shrugged.

"They were nice, and told Edward I was pretty," she said matter-of-factly. "But I wouldn't worry; Edward didn't notice a thing,"

I let my breath out in a loud gust. So Edward bought it. For the first time all day, I relaxed. I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks a lot, Alice,"

She smiled back and fluffed her hair." Your welcome. His friends liked one is immune to my charm and good looks," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta get going," she said as she stood up." Jasper and I are going to a movie. And when your cast is off, I expect a shopping spree," She brushed herself off, blew me a kiss, and disappered out the door. I closed my eyes.

The phone rang. I jumped, my eyes flying open, and my heart flew like helicopter blades. I took deep breaths, and answered slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me." his voice was careful. I swallowed hard.

"Hi, Edward. Did your friends like me?" I asked. I tried to sound eager, but failed misberably; my voice cracked.

"Yeah. but today you were... different..." he trailed off, leaving me panicking.

"Different how?"

"Your voice was strange, and when you wheeled in, I didn't smell lavender come with you," he answered sadly. My eyes widened.

"U-um, I had an allergy attack right before I came," I lied quickly." The nurse had left my window open," I closed my eyes, awaiting his answer.

He was silent for a moment. "Okay. Well, you made a good impression on my friends, though. They told me you were beautiful," He whispered. "Are you?"

I stopped breathing. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What was I supposed to say? Time passed as I thought through my answer quickly.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Um, well I don't really see myself as beautiful," I said in a rush." I -I think of myself as average," I exhaled.

"Well, I'm sure you are. Anyway, I gotta get going. My parents are coming to visit. You want to meet them?"

Oh, no. Not the parents! I thought of a lie fast, and it surprised me; usually I'm a bad liar.

"Sorry. I have physical therapy soon. I wouldn't want to leave in the middle,"

"Oh. That's alright, then. I'll call you tomorrow. See you," he replied suspiciously. Then the line went dead.

I placed the phone on the hook with a shaky hand. He knows something is up. He'll find out I lied to him, and hate me even more than when he finally sees my face.

I turned over carefully on my side, cautious of my leg; I let the tears fall and tangle in my hair, until I finally eased into an uneasy sleep, thinking of Edward. 


End file.
